The Coronation
by Ruth Writes
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are getting ready for the Coronation of an Alien Queen but those three little words are said before they even open the door...


"Come on Rose! Hurry up we don't want to miss it!" The Doctor shouted up the spiral staircase. Rose and The Doctor were just about to go to the coronation of Zan Nanow who was going to become the 100th Queen of a planet called Quinit. They had landed in the palace so they had to dress up. The physic paper would take care of the rest.

"Just coming but there's nothing I like!" Rose shouted down to him. She was searching for a classy dress she had already done her hair. It was very classy pinned to her head and each blonde strand was slightly curly.

"Anything will do…" The Doctor said. Then he remembered just what was up there and corrected himself. "…with in reason, I'll be in the control room!"

The Doctor walked through the twisting halls and past the many doors and finally got to the control room. He began to fiddle with the controls seeing that everything was in check, just then he heard.

"Doctor where are you?" Rose called from outside.

"In here Rose." The Doctor shouted in reply.

"I swear I will never get used to those halls anyway so what do you think?" She said walking through the door. As she turned to The Doctor she was suddenly worried and stunned. She was stunned because she never quite got used to how good The Doctor looked in a tux. His copper hair ruffled in that perfect way that only the TARDIS could do. The way no matter what The Doctor was doing or where he was going he would always wear his converse which made the outfit his own. Rose loved The Doctor for that the way he never changed the way he was just so impossible. She was worried because The Doctor's face was a look of shock.

Rose was wearing a beautiful red silk dress that fitted her body with all her luscious curves when the dress hit her hips it flowed downwards all but covering her feet. Her gorgeous black high heels just poked out from under the ruby red silk. The bust of the dress had light ruffled fabric framing it making Rose's beautiful hair style dazzle even more. The colour of the dress had Rose's skin almost sparkling in the light of the TARDIS.

"It's… erm…. Well…. It's…." The Doctor stumbled with his words.

The Doctors hearts were beating intensely and he was filled with such longing. The Doctor had known from the start that Rose was special and had discovered his feelings a while back. He loved Rose. He had never forced his feelings on her or even told her because the chances of her feeling the same way were small so he had just left it. He didn't mind this he still got to see her smile which knocked the air from his lungs and he still got to hear the laugh that made his hearts skip some beats.

Rose started to fidget when The Doctor didn't reply. "I can go put something else on if this one isn't good." She said already turning to leave the control room.

The Doctor snapped back to life and cleared the space between them in a flash he gently grabbed her wrist and spun her back round to face him. As Rose turned they found each other only centimetres apart. The Doctor was worried Rose would be able to hear his many heartbeats.

"You look stunning." The Doctor whispered. Now Rose's heart was beating like crazy it felt like it was going to pop out her chest and run screaming towards The Doctor. Suddenly The Doctor ran round the TARDIS console and grabbed the sonic screwdriver putting in the inside pocket of his tux. "You ready?" He asked with the childish grin that Rose loved written on his face and running towards the door.

In that moment that Rose and The Doctor was so close he was so tempted just to say those three little words but you'd be surprised what three tiny words can do to a person, to a planet and to a friend so he was going to lock them up… or did he have to.

Just before The Doctor could open the TARDIS doors Rose said quietly: "Doctor…" She was looking down when The Doctor turned around. He walked closer to Rose curiosity burning inside him.

"Yes?" He said looking down at her slightly.

"Erm… I just wanted to say that well… you probably don't feel the same way but…" She sighed shocked at how unbelievable hard this actually was but she had to do it, she wanted him to know. "I love you."

Before she even had time to even think about The Doctors reaction he felt something warm on her lips, it was The Doctor. Rose kissed him back putting her hands round his neck. One of The Doctor's hands was on the small of Rose's back and one was on her neck pulling her closer to him. Just then The Doctor pulled away slightly and whispered:

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N-This is not going to have anymore chapters just a one off thing I hoped you liked it. I'm not very good at describing but I tried my best I do love Doctor Who.**

**This is what Rose's dress looks like, replace the (DOT)s with . :**

**http:/www(DOT)sofiamilos(DOT)com/photos/golden_globes_red_dress(DOT)jpg**

**Please review I would really love to know how to improve and what everyone thought of it :D**


End file.
